The Nightmare
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: Based from the Nightmare from the Coraline game. This is my version of it and after. Coraline has a strange nightmare involving Wybie and can't escape the feeling that something's not right. *One Shot*


_How did she get here?_

_Where was she?_

_What happened?_

_All these questions ran through Coraline's mind as she looked around deeply confused._

_She was in an extremely dark forest, surrounded by nothing but trees. There were no stars in the sky to lighten the area, she couldn't even see the moon. She was stuck with no hope or ideas of how to get home._

_Despite all her efforts to think back of how she got there, she found nothing. She had no memory what so ever. She could remember her name and age and everything else, but just not what had happened._

_She held her head and looked around nervously for anything that could attack or leap out. Anything could be lurking around the woods at night._

_Not knowing what else to do, she cautiously took a few steps forward until her whole body was walking past the trees. Upon doing so, she never took her eyes away from her surroundings. But no matter where she looked, it was all dark._

_But then something caught her attention. She squinted her eyes and saw a low, green glow that was covered by something._

_She jumped slightly as the sounds of a low cry was heard coming from the small glow._

_She stared at the thing, trying to make out what it was but all she could see was the faint shiver that it gave._

_She held her breath before carefully walking towards what was covering the glow. The closer she got, the more she thought it was a small wild animal, maybe lost from its mother or something._

_But as soon as she got close enough, that's when she noticed the small, silver stripes, reflecting and shining despite there being no light._

_She let out a small gasp before sprinting up to it._

_"Wybie, are you okay?" she asked, stopping just a few feet away._

_In front of her, Wybie was knelled onto the ground while burying his face into his hands and letting out low sobs, making his body shake ruffly. In front of him, a small jar rested on the ground, containing over hundreds of firefly's, all glowing in the night and giving off a green complexion._

_Slowly he looked up upon hearing the familiar voice of his friend. "I-I uhh... I-I uh..." he tried to speak but his words were lost in his throat._

_"Wybie? Where are yoooou? Come here you little munchkin!"_

_Coraline jumped as Wybie immediately stood up as that voice echoed through the woods. They both looked around to find where it was coming from. She had never heard that voice before, it was so sweet and kind yet held a sort of mockery to it._

_Even though she didn't recognise the call, she realized that Wybie obviously did as he ran down the path that the trees had created, desperately looking for the owner of the motherly voice._

_"Wait, wait...** Wait!**" Coraline called after him, but her cries were ignored._

_She looked down at the firefly jar before carefully picking it up. There was a string tied around the lid which made a handle for her to carry it with._

_She held the jar out in front of her and shined it at the path before her. Trees were surrounded at the sides, making it the only way to go without actually walking through the darker parts of the woods._

_She looked back at the path before taking her first step and following it to where it leads._

_As she walked past the trees she couldn't help but feel as if she were being watched. She tried telling herself that she was just being paranoid but deep inside she knew she wasn't. Her hair flew side to side as she looked around carefully._

_She stopped._

_Something scurried past the trees in a quick motion. She stood still while listening out for anything that could be of harm._

_She gasped and turned around as the sound of a twig snapping echoed around her, along with a low, gritty snarl._

_Another snap, she turned back around in time to see a grey rat with glowing red eyes scurry towards her and lash out with its yellow teeth._

_Fortunately she acted fast and dodged the rat as it aimed for her leg. Her eyes went wide as the rat turned around and glared at her with its death coloured eyes. Before she even knew what to do, more rats appeared from the trees, crawling towards her._

_She yelped out as they aimed at her legs, ready to bite. She backed up as much as she could, but as soon as they got within range she kicked them away with her yellow rain boots. She continued this until she was surrounded, there were to many for her to kick off and they had started sinking their teeth into her legs._

_Not knowing what else to do, she held the firefly jar towards them, hoping they would back away and leave her alone. Which they did._

_The rats immediately scurried away from the colourful glow as it stung their dark, crimson eyes._

_Coraline took a few deep breaths now knowing that the firefly jar was her only protection in this dark forest._

_She waited until her nerves had calmed down before she carried on down the path. She saw that there were more rats up ahead but they did not attack her. The glowing jar kept them away for good this time._

_The forest seemed to be growing darker with every step she took which made her feel uneasy, even the glowing firefly jar seemed to be dimming down as she got nearer to the end of the line._

_Coraline stopped and stared as she saw another light at the very end. It was another area that was surrounded by trees, almost like the one she had just left, but this one had something different. This one had an old well, much different from the one she hanged around at back home, this well had a small brick wall surrounding it and a bucket tied with string on the handle resting on the floor._

_But that wasn't the only thing the strange sun light shone down at as she run to the very center where Wybie was knelled down again, body shaking one more time and his hands covering his eyes._

_"Wybie... are you okay?" Coraline asked again, feeling more consured and worried then before._

_"I uh... I don- I don't... know" Wybie replied shakily. Slowly he lifted up his head and removed his hands from his eyes to show the dark, coal black buttons that replaced them._

_Suddenly the lid of the well smashed open and a long, giant, stretchable arm flew into the night sky and came down on Wybie, holding onto him as if her were a mere insect and pulling him down into the well with a sharp cry for help._

_Coraline fell to her knees in shock while her arms natrually reached out for the well before covering her face with her hands._

* * *

"Hey look, that one looks like a slug"

Coraline laughed as she looked in the direction of the sky that Wybie was pointing too.

She quickly scanned the sky for any clouds that resembled anything she that she knew. However she found it hard to focus. All day that nightmare she had has been bugging her non stop, getting into her head, stopping her from doing anything.

All she could think of was Wybie and the look on his face when he heard that voice. It all seemed so real, he seemed so real. She had so many unknown questions that needed answering but... what?

She looked to her side to see Wybie lying on the grass with his head resting on his hands. He looked so peaceful, so relaxed as he just let himself go with the clouds. She wished she could feel like that but... she knew she couldn't.

She knew the only possible way she could get the answers she needed was to ask him. But was scared, feeling that she wasn't really close enough to him to ask for that kind of information. But she knew she had too. This dream would eat her alive if she didn't.

"Wybie" Coraline said, getting his attention.

"Wh... what happened to your mom?" she asked trying to sound as calm as she could, hoping he wouldn't freak out.

Although she felt worried as she watched Wybie's face turn from sudden shock to complete blank.

Slowly he just turned his head back to the sky, not saying a word.

Coraline started to grow impatient at the silence and nudged Wybie's arm. "I asked you a question Wyb's" she said, trying to hid her irritation. The one thing she could not stand was being ignored.

Wybie simply shrugged his shoulders not really wanting to talk for one, "Why'd you want to know?" he asked, feeling a heavy weight on his chest.

"Well I've just been wondering for a while now... you know with the whole living with your _gramma_ thing" she laughed while copying the way he pronounced Grandma. She quickly swallowed her laughter as she saw Wybie's angry glare rest upon her.

"Sorry. But Wybie please... you can trust me" Coraline said quietly, leaning her face closer to his.

Wybie just let out a spitefully laugh as the weight on his chest grew, spreading to his stomach. "Trust? Pft, How can you trust anyone? It doesn't matter who or when but you will always get crushed."

Coraline looked down while biting her lip until Wybie's voice made her look up again.

"Do you really wanna know about my mom Jonesy? Then fine. She was... amazing. She was smart, funny, kind and she was always there when I needed her, even when dad died, she put my feeling before hers. She always promised that she would love me no matter what... I could never ask for a better mom. But... one day I woke up and... she was gone."

Wybie stared at the sky while Coraline stared at him confused, "Gone? How could she be gone?" she asked out loud.

Wybie simply shrugged while forcing a smile on his face, "Who knows, she didn't die and she didn't come back... she was just gone" he said before letting out a single laugh and going back to cloud watching.

Coraline knew that his odd behaviour was just him trying to stop himself from getting upset in front of her.

She watched sadly as he pointed to the sky and picked out a weird shaped cloud with a fake smile plastered on his face. She slowly reached her hand towards him but quickly retracted it before it made contact with arm.

She shook her head before stretching her arm out, ready to put around his shoulders but quickly drew that back too.

She mentally kicked herself before attempting to give him a hug but ended up pushing herself back with that too. It all just seemed so awkward and she didn't want to scare him off.

Trying again, she reached out her arm but only made it half way before Wybie reached his hand up and grabbed her arm, draping around his neck and holding onto her arm with both his hands.

Coraline was taken back at first but simply shrugged and leaned her head down on his shoulder. "I'm bet she misses you" she said breaking the silence.

Wybie let out a low sigh, "I wish I could see her again. Even if she did always used to call me munchkin" he said with a small laugh.

Coraline laughed along until her eyes went wide.

_Come here you little munchkin!_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading my lame story. I was playing the Coraline game and I realized that they whole dream with Wybie and his mother, even though it was awesome, made no freaking sense to the game what so ever!**

**So It was in my head and I really wanted to write something and I thought MEH why not? **

**I think they should totally make another Coraline game!  
**

**please tell me what u think in the reviews :D  
**


End file.
